Angels in Waiting
by captainkodak1
Summary: Monique reflects on the lives of her friends.


**Angels in Waiting  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Monique sat in her favorite booth at Beuno Nacho. Her favorite meal was lying before her but she could not bring herself to eat it. The best fight that GWA had had so far that year had been on the night before, but she didn't feel like talking about it. Club Banana had just come out with two new special lines of clothes, but she really didn't care right now. Bonnie Rockwaller had fallen at a game that afternoon and landed in a mud puddle. Monique could not bring herself to laugh. Her thoughts went to her two friends and the reason that she just didn't feel like doing anything. The reason that she was sitting alone. The seats across from her would never be filled by her friends again. She had been asked to speak at a service for her two friends the next day at school. Taking a pad from her backpack, she began to write.

_We camped out in the Beuno Nacho Booth  
Talking of school, friends and things.  
With a table of food and drink, we'd talked for hours  
My two friends and me  
They were keeping the faith, racing with destiny_

Monique thought of all the great times they had together. She and Ron watching the matches. She and Kim catching the latest new things at Club Banana. All of them eating, laughing and joking at Beuno Nacho. Talking about school, the teachers, the cafeteria food, Bonnie, Mr. Barkin, and so many other things. But then there were the times when that thing would beep and the two of them would have to leave. Or there would be the times that the two of them would barely be able to move because they were in so much pain or they were so tired.

_They were angels in waiting  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world away from their pain  
Treasuring time, 'til time came to leave  
Leaving behind sweet memories  
Angels in waiting, angels in waiting for wings_

Monique remembered that there were times she could see something in her friend's eyes. They did so much. They traveled so far and faced so much danger. But they never stopped. They never turned away when they were needed. From fighting all those whacked out villains to helping get a cat out of a tree, they were always where they were needed. Monique saw it day after day, week after week. They could barely move sometimes but they would still answer a call for help. Something told Monique that the two of them knew what was going to happen sooner or later. One night as they closed down Club Banana for the evening Kim asked if she would mind coming with her to meet Ron. She had agreed. They went through the take-out and BN then drove to Middleton Park. They found a picnic table and sat down. That was when Ron pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to her. Kim had explained that in that envelopes were their last wishes in case something happened to them. They wanted her to be their representative to the school. Barkin already knew. Monique's hand shook as she opened the envelope and read the contents. It was all there. All the plans, letters to other students, gifts to people. Above all they wished to be remembered together. Tears poured from her eyes as she shifted her gaze up to her two friends. They sat there together, Kim nestled into Ron's arms. Kim had looked her straight in the eye and said they were counting on her, and that they trusted her. She had slipped over to hug her two friends as she cried.

_They always knew they'd never grow old  
Sometimes the body is weaker than the soul  
In their darkest hour, I made a promise  
I will always keep  
I'll give them life, I'll let them live through me_

Monique sat back and stared out into the rain that was coming down and remembered the day. The bell had just rung when Kim's device had beeped. Within moments the two of them were running out the door toward a strange craft landing in the yard of the school. They turned and waved to her as they took off. She had waved back. They never made it back. It was all over the news. What had started as a rescue had grown into full disaster. They were called to a town being flooded. The newsflash told the story. The two of them had rappelled down out of helicopter to assist a family. They were getting the family members into the rescue basket when the house shifted on it's foundation. The wife was already in the basket. Ron pushed the husband in and signaled for the crewman to pull the basket up. Then out of the dark the remains of a huge tree struck the house and obliterated it. The crewman told everyone that the last he saw of Kim and Ron was the two of them holding onto each other as Kim fired her grapple, but a spinning limb tangled the line before the grapple could reach the landing strut of the helicopter. He watched as they disappeared into the dark raging water together. A search found their bodies the next day. The crew broke down finding them. They where arm in arm, nestled together. She pulled out her envelope and started to make her calls.

Monique brought herself back to the present. That had been two days ago. The funeral service was in just a few hours, hopefully the rain stop. They deserved sunshine. Sunshine like they had just the week before. All of them were playing ball out at Middleton Park. Ron had put together quite a feast for everyone. Everyone was giggling at the antics of the two of them. Kim and Ron were so full of life that day. During a pickup game of football Ron had gotten the ball and started to run. Kim had jumped on him trying to tackle him but all her weight was like a leaf to him. That was until she proceeded to tickle him. He fell to the ground convulsing in laughter as he fumbled the ball. Kim picked up the ball and ran the other direction. He had gotten up and chased after her. He caught her picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and ran with her ball and all to the other goal line. She had screamed and yelled foul all the way, laughing as she did. Everyone was on the ground laughing as Ron reached the other goal line, took Kim off his shoulder and dropped her softly to the ground pinning her to the ground with his foot he gave off his maddog yell. After that, Kim proceeded with a leg sweep that brought him down to her level.. She rolled over on top of him to continue her tickle attack, that soon became a kiss that curled the toes of all present. Monique thought she had never laughed as hard as she had that day. They were so full of life and so much in love.

_They were angels in waiting  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world away from their pain  
Treasuring time, 'til time came to leave  
Leaving behind sweet memories  
Angels in waiting, angels in waiting for wings_

Monique sat up on the podium for the funeral service. The parents of the two teens had asked her to speak during the eulogy. The speaker before her was speaking of the heroism of the two teens, of their great abilities, and greater teamwork. He finished as she stood to speak. Approaching the microphone she steadied her hands as she pulled out her paper.

"So many have spoken about Kim and Ron as heroes. There is no doubt in my mind that they were. But they were also something else that many seem to overlook or forget. They were also teenagers discovering life and discovering love. They were friends were so long. I won't say their friendship was always perfect, because no friendship is. There were good times and bad times for both of them. But in the last few months I watched my two friends discover something that so many search for, but so few actually find. I watched the two of them discover a love that took my breath away. Yet, they shared this love, with their families and with their friends. Just to be around them was like a breath of fresh air. The sheer love of life that seemed to shine from the two of them brought happiness to so many of us around them. They never let what they did effect what they felt for each other and those of us around them. Kim and Ron were very special to all of us and they were very special to me. They were the greatest friends I could ever have. The world has not just lost two heroes. The world has lost two of the greatest friends it could ever have. My world is a little dimmer without them. Yet, I know that they are watching over all of us and they will be waiting for us when it comes our time. They knew what could happen in what they did. They faced that and never turned from it. Kim, Ron, we will miss you, but now is is time for you to rest. No more fighting, no more pain. Your time here on this world was short, but your lights shined so bright. We will always cherish your memories of you. Goodbye."

Monique turned and went back to her seat as Rabbi Katz stood for a prayer. She stood listening to Katz pray she thought of Kim and Ron.

_They were angels in waiting  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world away from their pain  
Treasuring time, 'til time came to leave  
Leaving behind sweet memories  
Angels in waiting, angels in waiting for wings  
Angels in waiting, angels in waiting for me_

A small smile crossed her face. When her time came, she knew the two of them would be waiting for her there. What a glorious reunion that would be.

* * *

I heard this song the other day and for various reasons this story came to mind. Just one of those stories that hit me at times. This is another that I am posting on my Fourth Anniversary of writing KP fanfiction. Enjoy.

Please leave a review.

The Captain.


End file.
